


the hear wants what it wants.

by catinilda



Category: Badgalgabe, neymar jr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, LINDO O OTP, OTP AQUI, TEM COISAS FOFAS
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinilda/pseuds/catinilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>é pra gabe isso aq ok bjs</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hear wants what it wants.

Gabe andava sozinha, olhando o horizonte. Pensava em seu amado, pensava em como ele a tinha machucado. Seu coração doía e seus olhos estavam marejados. Ela não podia acreditar que o homem que ela mais amava, tinha feito aquilo com ela. "Maldita seja a Bruna Marquezine" pensou. Mas sabia que a culpa não era inteiramente dela. Era culpa do MLK DIBRADOR também.  
Depois de dibrar um caminho, dibrar outro caminho, Gabe encontrou uma praça, onde se sentou em um dos banquinhos. Massageou as têmporas e só conseguia pensar em como ia se livrar disso.  
Ela tinha encontrado seu amor flertando na cara dura com Bruna Marquezine, sua arqui-inimiga.  
Gabe amaldiçoou ambom em sua cabeça. As lágrimas estavam ameaçando voltar e ela não se permitia chorar, ela era melhor que isso. Ela com certeza era melhor que isso.  
Mas essa não era uma situação em que escolhemos o que vai acontecer. Tem coisas que não podemos segurar. Tem coisas que não podemos conter, simplesmente acontece.  
Ela abraçou seu corpo quando as lágrimas chegaram e abaixou sua cabeça, até que sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. A pessoa a puxou para mais perto. Ela permitiu o carinho até quando levantou o rosto e percebeu quem estava lá.  
Lek Ney.  
"Gabe..." ele começou falar.  
"Não. Eu não quero ouvir. Não quero suas desculpas. Eu não quero mais nada de você."  
"Só me escuta por favor."  
"Não. Eu já disse que não vou. Não é a primeira vez que você faz isso. Eu já deveria ter aprendido pra ser honesta, mas eu confiei em você."  
"Gabe, dibra esse seu mal humor e fala comigo direito, por favor."  
"Tá tudo acabado. Achei que você tinha entendido isto. Agora volta pra sua modelo&manequim Bruna Marquezine, aquela instaputa."  
"Eu não estava flertando com ela Gabriela, para de tentar ver as coisas por um outro lado. Eu só estava conversando. Você que sempre tenta virar as coisas pra um outro lado." ele pegou a mão da menina, que rapidamente se livrou do gesto. "Tá vendo?"  
"Você me faz ficar tão louca. Faz parecer como se fosse minha culpada. Você não se importa nem quando eu estou machucada, não é?"  
"Claro que não. Eu gosto muito de você. Eu não teria necessidade de te machucar. Quando você está triste eu estou triste, lembra?" Neymar dá um pequeno beijo na testa de Gabriela, e a abraça em seguida. "Pra falar a verdade eu não gosto de você."  
"Tell me a lie." Neymar riu.  
"Eu amo você. Para de ser boba, por favor."  
Gabriela ficou chocada. Nunca tinha ouvido aquelas palavras sair da boca de Neymar para ela antes. Ele nunca tinha dito que a amava.  
"Pra falar a verdade... Isso foi tudo planejado." Neymar afastou a menina.  
"Como assim? Você vai terminar comigo? Você é um babaca, eu-"  
"Claro que não Gabriela, cala a boca, só isso."  
"Me respeita que eu não sou os cara que você dibra não." Neymar riu.  
"Eu sabia que você ia dar esse piti todo, e ia vir pra cá pro seu lugar favorito dessa cidade de merda... E como você sabe, nosso namoro tá pra fazer 5 anos... E eu acho que essa é a melhor coisa a se fazer." Neymar ficou de joelhos, sem parar de olhar fundo nos olhos de Gabriela.  
"O que você vai fazer? É sério, diz. Eu tô ficando nervosa." Gabriela começou a chorar.  
"Quer casar comigo, Gabe?"


End file.
